


growing pains

by iPhone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Beca pulls a muscle.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 29
Kudos: 190





	growing pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimplefavor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplefavor/gifts).



> Inspired by this [amazing gifset](https://asimplefavors.tumblr.com/post/620764870614417408/okay-so-maybe-becas-not-as-in-shape-as-she-used). Thank you Chloe for making my dreams come true always.

Beca can see the surprise on Chloe’s face when she proceeds to quickly pull off her shirt and clamber up the bed—careful to not jab her knees into any part of Chloe—so she can settle with her knees gently framing the sides of Chloe’s head. Delicately, Beca ensures that Chloe’s hair is bunched up and away from her knees, not wanting to cause Chloe any discomfort, though her excitement makes her hands tremble momentarily.

Immediately, Chloe’s hands come up to her thighs, eyes flicking downwards to where Beca is wet and exposed and ready for her, like she has been all night.

Even though Chloe often takes some pleasure in feigning surprise at how much Beca wants her on a typical night (read: she takes some pleasure in prolonging Beca’s torture), this surprise isn’t quite that. It’s more about the positions they find themselves in and the sudden, abrupt shift in the dynamic (however slight) that typically flows between them.

The surprise still doesn’t quite leave even as Chloe’s tongue flicks out to wet her lower lip in contemplation: her eyebrow arches up her forehead as her gaze flicks back up to Beca’s face. Beca goes for a grin. Maybe a smirk, she isn’t quite taking stock of what her face is doing beyond the slow blush spreading across her cheeks.

It’s not that they’ve never done this before, it’s more that Beca has never really been, in delicate terms, eager to position herself on top of Chloe like this.

Though, for whatever reason, she’s not sure why. They’ve been dating for half a year now, it’s probably long overdue, Beca thinks. She thinks this as she she reaches down to run her fingers through Chloe’s hair, marvelling in the soft, silken strands between her fingers and the way Chloe’s breath exhales sheer warmth across her sensitive centre.

“Beca,” Chloe rasps, hands sliding up and down Beca’s thighs. “This is new.”

“I like trying new things.”

(It’s kind of a lie, but Beca’s kind of willing to try new things for Chloe. Of course she is.)

Beca exhales noisily when Chloe’s hands move to grip her hips with immediate firmness, tugging her down snugly over her mouth. With a groan, Beca rocks her hips greedily just Chloe’s lips and tongue go to work against her cunt. Even without much of a preamble, Beca feels ripple after ripple of pleasure as Chloe sucks and licks at every available area she can reach. The grip on Beca’s hips has only tightened in the past few seconds, making Beca react instinctively by grinding her hips down on Chloe’s face while also being mindful of keeping herself upright. She can see Chloe’s eyes and how brightly they shine up at her whenever Chloe doesn’t have her eyes closed. It’s a struggle between tilting her head down to watch Chloe work between her legs mercilessly and tilting her head back in pleasure she can just take in every last swipe of Chloe’s tongue through her aching core.

Beca is not at all surprised by how turned on she is. She craves that feeling of fullness already—needs Chloe inside her in whatever capacity possible—and can do little more than tangle her fingers further into Chloe’s messy hair.

“Chlo,” she moans. “There—please—“ She cuts herself with a sharp gasp as Chloe’s tongue probes and pushes into her ever so slightly. Without much room for articulate words, Beca groans and swivels her hips as best as she can without dislodging the sensation of Chloe’s tongue—her lips, her mouth—between her legs. Chloe moans audibly in response, changing tactics and shifting her head so she can get at Beca’s clit with more accuracy. Beca groans and lurches forward, catching herself just barely as she tries to regain balance.

For a few minutes more, Beca is content to let Chloe sweep her up in pleasure, lust, and love. She decides fairly quickly that she wants to put this in their regular sex rotation, unsure why they had never done this before. If she had time to dwell on it, she’d contemplate why Chloe had never suggested it before.

She can really only focus on how her thighs tense which each distinct press of Chloe’s lips to her cunt; how she aches and trembles with how empty she feels without Chloe’s fingers pressing deep inside her and yet, it is that exact tension that works with how wet she is and how Chloe maps out those aches between her legs, bathing inch after inch of skin with increasingly desperate, messy kisses and sucks that match Beca’s own need coiling inside her.

Chloe takes a breath to lift a hand from Beca’s hip so she can curl it just inside her thigh and gently press on Beca’s clit while she lifts her head ever so slightly to speak. “You’re so good like this,” Chloe whispers, her voice absolutely sinful and just the slightest hint muffled. Her breath no longer feels warm between Beca’s legs—simply hot and unbearably so. Beca whines, shifting at the combination of the sensation of Chloe’s fingers and breath and her words—her fucking words—tilting her head back as she loses herself more and more in the sensation.

Still—

“Don’t stop,” Beca whines, knowing Chloe will probably give her shit for it later, but she can’t help herself. Her mind is hazy, as it usually whenever she and Chloe get bed like this (though not like this, not before). She can barely think beyond how expertly and wonderfully Chloe takes care of her. “Chlo,” she whines again when she doesn’t feel that heady sensation of Chloe’s mouth between her legs. “Please.”

Chloe, to Beca’s surprise, complies, though not without another quick press and swivel of her fingers to Beca’s clit, sending another jolt of pleasure through Beca.

There is something about the way she is perched on top of her girlfriend’s face—the way Chloe still somehow holds her with distinct possession and firmness—that sends rippling heat through her lower belly. An especially firm suck on Beca’s clit makes her grunt and shift again, this time with more tangible tension coursing through her, starting somewhere in her stomach and—

“Oh, fuck,” Beca grunts, now torn between pleasure and very faint hints of pain. “Chlo—“ she gasps as Chloe expertly flicks at her clit with her tongue, immediately followed by a slow lick and— _shit_ , Beca thinks with a wince. “Chloe, baby—I—wait. Wait, fuck.“

It takes a moment for Beca to gather herself as various signals are being fired from her brain to the rest of body, confusing her, yes, but ultimately, disappointing her as she registers that the ache that proceeds to dominate her sense of feeling is the one that is the most unpleasant: a sharp feeling to her side, around her mid-section.

“Beca, what—” Chloe is concerned more than anything. Her grip loosens on Beca’s hips and she moves to run her hands soothingly up and down the tops of Beca’s thighs. She taps quickly on Beca’s leg, indicating for her to move off her so they can resettle on the bed. Beca doesn’t even have time to admire the redness of Chloe’s lips, the flush of her cheeks, or the wild state of her hair before she’s rocked by a quick jab to her side.

“Oh, fuck, I think I pulled a muscle,” she blurts before she can think about how embarrassing that sounds in the context of everything.

To her credit—always to her credit—Chloe does not vocalize anything beyond the slightest of giggles. She moves to wrap her arm around Beca’s back, pulling her in for a soft kiss, almost jarring in how soft it is compared to how vigorously and enthusiastically she had been eating Beca out just moments before.

In the quiet few seconds that pass as Beca slowly processes the taste of herself lingering on and in Chloe’s mouth, she forgets momentarily the brief reminder that she is no longer quite a young college-aged student with a regular fitness regime that was required of her as part of a group of acapella performers.

She is sharply brought back into the present with a groan from her own lips as the discomfort continues to persist. “I can’t,” she whines against Chloe’s mouth. “Just—just let me lie down and you can finish,” she tries desperately, mindful of the pressing ache between her legs even with everything else going on.

Chloe giggles and presses her face against her shoulder, wrapping her arm tighter around Beca in affection. “You’re so out of shape, baby. Let’s just get you in the bath or something and we’ll try again.” Chloe leans back, eyes glinting. “Maybe when you’ve done a few stretches. Just in case.”

Beca gapes after her as Chloe rises to grab her bathrobe from her closet. “You make me sound like I’m _old_.”

“Well you’re definitely not young,” Chloe mutters, audible enough for Beca to hear.

Beca glares at her girlfriend. “You’re older than me,” she retorts, eyes shamelessly tracking down Chloe’s body. It is, Beca thinks, totally unfair that Chloe looks the way she does on such a regular, consistent basis and Beca is simply expected to just forget about _that_ fact of life to deal with a stupid cramp in her side. She mourns for just a second when Chloe pulls out one of Beca’s shirt to wear temporarily.

“And yet,” Chloe says with a sigh as she finishes buttoning up a loose plaid shirt. “I’m not the one who pulled a muscle while we were having sex.”

“Yet,” Beca clarifies. “Your time will come.”

“You know,” Chloe says seriously as Beca wraps her bathrobe around herself. “This is why I never let you be on top.”

Beca laughs, only slightly embarrassed. “Wow,” she drawls, rising from the bed to follow Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi to me on Tumblr](http://darby-carter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
